Worries in the night
by Asrialth
Summary: Yuuki collapses during patrol at night from a lack of sleep, Kaname and Zero try to take care of her. My first one-shot, just a lot of ZeroXYuuki drabble, romance, sweetness, declarations of love, that kind of thing. Sorry. :P Zero's POV. ZeroxYuuki


**Just a silly VK one-shot with my favorite pairing, hope you like it. Some sweet romance and humor combined into a lot of worry! I know it isn't my best story, but it just appeared on the screen as I moved my fingers... And this is the result.  
Please read and review!**

* * *

**Who worries the most?  
**_**One-shot  
**By Eline aka Asrialth_

It was just a night like every other night. Nights were boring. They were dark. And they belonged to those who could not live in the light. Vampires.

God, I hated this. I hated them. I hated this job. And I hated the chairman for giving it to me. Though, I could spend more time with Yuuki and keep an eye on her all the time, of course, and that was very convenient. I would never let her guard alone at night, when vampires were all around the campus and she happened to smell extremely delicious.

"Zero, did anything interesting happen?" I heard Yuuki ask from behind me. We were standing at the moon dorm's balcony, the place where we always met before we could finally go to bed, when the night's duties were finished.

"Nope. To you?" I asked.

"Nope," Yuuki sighed, as if she actually hoped for something exiting to happen. She sat down on the little stone wall and looked up into my eyes. Even in the dark night it was hard to miss the blue circles that had formed underneath her beautiful brown eyes.

"Yuuki, you look terrible!" I cried out and walked towards her, sitting down next to her.

"Thanks for that," Yuuki answered sarcastically.

"No, I mean, you need to sleep! Why didn't you say so?" I asked. She really looked as if she hadn't slept at all in the past couple of days. How was it possible that I hadn't noticed it before?

Right. The answer popped into my mind immediately. Because I didn't pay enough attention. Because I was busy trying to stop myself from killing her all the time. Because I was so happy that she was with me most of the time and not with that pureblood, that I missed the fact that she might feel less good than I did…

"I am fine, really!" Yuuki looked up to meet my gaze and smiled assuring, "no need to worry about me. I will be off to bed in no time, and then tomorrow morning I will certainly look better. Please tell me, Zero, you will never say such things to another girl, because it would seriously wound her ego. Luckily, I am used to you, so I never pay attention to anything you say anyway, but…"

"If you would just stop talking and go to bed now, it would be very good," I answered. I heard by the way she was speaking that she was trying to make me talk about other things, but she got me worried. No way that I would let her out of my sight anymore now. These prefect duties were just too much for a girl like Yuuki, who didn't have the extra abilities that vampires had. She needed to rest more than I did.

Yuuki nodded and stood up.

"Well, good night, then, Zero," she said, and smiled again to assure me, before she walked away. I still wondered why she still tried to assure me all the time. Why she thought she was the one who had to take care of me. I didn't deserve such a treatment. I could see that she was troubled by something but that she didn't want to show it to me. She always did that. She wanted me not to worry about her, because she thought I already had enough to worry about. What she didn't understand, was that that entire façade made me worry even more.

How could she see that there was no way that I could _not_ worry about her? She was Cross Yuuki, the most important thing in my universe!

I turned around to look out over the garden in the pale moonlight. It looked spooky, though I wasn't scared at all. The night had never scared me, which kind of fitted the despicable nature of the creature that I was. I sighed deeply and thought about catching some sleep myself, when I suddenly heard a disturbing sound.

The sound of a fragile body collapsing to the ground.

Yuuki!

I turned around and ran towards the sound immediately, finding Yuuki unconscious on the floor.

"Yuuki! What is wrong? Can you hear me?" I asked.

"Zero!" Yuuki answered. Her eyes focused on me for a moment before they closed. I shook her, but there was no response. I laid her in my arms and began to run back to the chairman's place frantically. What was wrong? Yuuki! Would she be alright? Yuuki! _Yuuki_. Her name was all I could hear in my head. That was probably why I didn't hear the footsteps behind me at first. When I did, it was already too late.

"Why don't you hand her over to me. We will cure her in the moondorm. The chairman's quarters are too far away from here." Kuran Kaname easily kept pace with me, and held out his hands.

As much as I despised the pureblood that had won Yuuki's heart, I still couldn't deny the truth of his words.

"Let's go there. But I will carry her," I answered angrily and turned around.

I looked at Kuran's face and saw that his usual stoic face was clouded with worry and fear. At least I knew that he would care for Yuuki when I took her to the moondorm. But that was as far as the trust went. Besides, I didn't care about him right now at all. I wouldn't have cared if God would have walked next to me right now. All I cared for was Yuuki, who was lying unconsciously in my arms.

Suddenly, she began to talk. "Stop it! Leave me alone! Please, let me be…" she whined a little, but then fell silent again. Kuran and I both looked at her in shock.

"Zero," she suddenly muttered. I stopped in my tracks, staring at her face in wonder. I heard Kuran stiffen next to me.

"Let's _go!"_ he said.

I wanted to walk further, when suddenly Yuuki's eyes flew open. "Zero, did I fall asleep? Oh, I am sorry! But I am okay now, you can put me down!" she tried to smile, but the attempt was so weak that even she knew that it wouldn't work.

I put my hand on her cheek and stared into her eyes. "Yuuki, what is wrong?" I whispered, trying to act as if Kuran wasn't there.

"I just… haven't slept very well lately. But you can put me down."

"Yuuki…" Kuran whispered from next to me, "you gave me quite a fright there. I thought… my Yuuki was hurt."

"Kaname… Sama," Yuuki whispered, her eyes turning big, and her cheeks flushing. She was ashamed to be seen in a state like this by him. That made me feel slightly better. She didn't feel ashamed when she was around me.

"I am going to take her to bed, Kuran," I said, turning Yuuki from him so that he couldn't see her red cheeks, which I knew was what Yuuki wanted me to do, "you take care of the nightclass. I am sure they will all turn wild without you."

Kuran wanted to object, but I was already walking away, and I knew that this was what he knew was best as well. He needed to watch the nightclass and he entrusted Yuuki to me, because he knew I would do anything to make her safe.

He nodded, then caressed Yuuki's hair and stared into her eyes with an intense look that made me want to puke. It had a different effect on Yuuki. She became dazed and confused, and her cheeks turned even redder.

I yanked Yuuki away from Kuran and started walking back towards the chairman's quarters.

"Seriously, Zero, I can walk," Yuuki said and tried to release herself from my grip. But there was no way I was letting her go tonight. First of all, I was way too worried about her condition right now, second of all, I was afraid that Kuran would just appear from between the trees to daze her again, and third of all… it felt way too good to be able to hold her like this. Feeling her fragile body against my chest and her cheek on my shoulder, her chocolate brown eyes looking at me… No. I was not letting her go tonight.

"Are you ill?" I eventually asked her. We were now walking down the lane that led to the chairman's dorms.

"No, like I said, Zero, I am just tired, that is all," Yuuki tried to assure me again. Of course it didn't work.

"Are you sure that it isn't from… bloodloss?" I asked carefully.

"NO! Zero, how are you able to find a way to blame yourself for everything all the time?" Yuuki cried out.

"Right back at you…" I muttered under my breath.

"So what is it then?" I asked, "how is it possible that you sleep so little? I mean… sure, we don't get many sleep at night, but it isn't enough to make us feint… So there is another reason?"

"Like I said, Zero, it's nothing. I am fine. Stop worrying about me," Yuuki said, and if I didn't love her so much, I would have hit her head against the nearest tree out of frustration. I hopefully looked around to look for Kuran to use instead, but of course he only appeared when he was _not_ desired.

"I don't want to hear that, Yuuki! I _want_ to worry about you. Don't you see it? Can't you understand? I _need _to worry about you, because that is the thing that keeps me running. Caring for you is what I dedicate my life to!" I said to her, and I only said this because I knew that she was too tired to remember any of these things tomorrow. At least I hoped so. "So please, Yuuki, tell me what is wrong so I can help you."

"But Zero… you have enough to worry about. I am fi-"

"Yuuki, it is okay to talk to me. You are always taking care of me. You are always helping me, making me feel better… It is my turn now, Yuuki."

My heart nearly broke in two when I saw Yuuki's eyes fill with tears. Her shoulders began to shake and she sobbed silently. There was so much grieve in her crying, so much repressed fear, so many unspoken words… At that moment, I wanted to give my life to make her crying stop. To make her pain go away. I wanted to save her from the world, from the misery that was around her. I wanted to save her from the vampires, from the fear, from her past and from her future, but most of all…I wanted to save her from me. I knew I was the one who had caused her the most pain.

"I am so sorry, Zero…" she sobbed against my shoulder. I stopped walking, and sat down against a tree with her next to me, but securely wrapped in my arms and cradled against my chest.

"For what, Yuuki?" I asked her.

"For making you worry," she whispered. I shook my head incredulously, and tilted her chin until she looked into my eyes. Then I wiped away the tears from her face, but new tears kept coming.

"I am so scared… All the time…" Yuuki finally began to talk, "so scared. Of everything. Of everyone. And for everyone. I am scared for you, because I am so afraid that you will fall to level E and because you will do something to hurt yourself. I am so afraid for Kaname-senpai, because I know that there are so many vampires against him. I am scared for Yori-chan because she cares too much about me… But also…" she whimpered.

"Also what?" I encouraged, pulling her closer to me.

"I see them all the time, everywhere. Like I am hunted. Flashbacks. When I am alone, bad vampires come to get me, Zero. They creep in the shadows and come out when I am alone. They hunt me, they hurt me and they make me confused. I can't sleep, because from all sides… they are coming. They won't leave me alone. When I finally fall asleep, they hurt me, they strangle me, until I can't breathe anymore, until I can't see a thing because of the blood that is dripping into my eyes, and I can't move because I am paralyzed with fear…"

I hadn't had any idea of what had been on her mind lately, but now I knew how scared she had been all the time. I knew now why she wanted to be with me all the time, because she was afraid to be on her own. And still she kept sacrificing herself by not telling me, or Kuran or Yori-chan for that matter… To spare us. To spare me. To stop me from worrying.

I had never thought that I could love her more than I already did, but now I knew I could. I looked at her and saw my reason for living.

From now on, I would not leave her side anymore. I would chase away her demons. I would make sure she would never have to suffer anymore. This girl, who had lost her family, her memories, and who was now traumatized…

I loved Yuuki so much that I yearned for her presence. That I craved her, all the time. I needed her. And I was going to make sure that she needed me, too. She didn't need to love me back. All that she needed was to live carefree and happily. And I was going to ensure that.

"shh, Yuuki, shh… It's okay… It's okay." I murmured in her hair. She held me tightly against her, as if she would vanish if she would let go.

"They are here now," Yuuki whispered, "around us. Everywhere. Watching me with bloodred eyes… But with you around… they keep their distance."

"I will be with you to protect you, Yuuki. Forever…" I grabbed her face between my hands and looked her in the eyes intently to make her believe me.

"Please, Zero. Please stay with me. Please stay with me," she cried.

"I will, Yuuki," I assured again, "forever."

"promise?" she asked.

"promise." I told her, and then hugged her tightly.

She just asked me to stay with her forever. I was happier than I had been for a long time. She just agreed with me taking care of her. Finally. She just told me I could be with her forever. And that was all I wanted.

My life was finally beginning to make some sense. Thinks were falling into place. I could be with Yuuki forever.

As I looked over Yuuki's shoulder, I could make out a feint shape of a man between the trees, who was watching us. He looked forlorn, as if his world had just fallen apart. His eyes, the only thing I could make out in the darkness, were big with horror and grieve.

With one last glance at us, Kuran Kaname turned around and disappeared into the woods.

**WEll, this was my first VK story and my first one-shot (I am not one for the short stories, actually, but I couldn't resist this time) I am working on various projects and various fanfics at the moment but this one wasn't planned :P**

**Check my profile if you want to keep up to date. Thanks for reading! please review, I love constructive criticism!**


End file.
